We found love
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Red is pulled into the hat with Emma instead of Snow. Red Swan, Sleeping Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Based around the Prompt: 'Red is pulled into the hat with Emma instead of Snow and they return to Storybrooke a couple…' (thanks borgygleek!) **

**Pairing(s): Red Swan, Sleeping Warrior. **

**A/N: This starts off slowly but my fics usually do. It'll pick up soon though. Also, I'm really bad at think of titles so…yeah. **

"It's not working!"

Red watched anxiously from the corner of the room as Regina tried in vain to get the hat to work while James fought to keep the Wraith at bay.

"What is the problem?" Emma asked from where she was hovering protectively over the crouching mayor.

"Magic," Regina answered in such a quiet voice that Red almost didn't hear her. "It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" James exclaimed rather unhelpfully as he jabbed at the beast with the flaming broom he was wielding.

The Wraith roared and in a desperate attempt to help Emma knelt down next to Regina and supportively gripped her upper arm. As soon as her hand made contact with Regina's arm the hat started spinning quickly, a purple portal opening up within it. Emma and Regina looked at each other with stunned expressions, both of them silently wondering which of them had triggered the magic. They stood up, taking a step away from the hat and Emma stared at her hands in surprise. Red too was staring at them in shock. How was it that the magic only worked when _Emma_ touched Regina? What could have triggered it? How was it possible that Emma would have magic?

"IT'S COMING!"

At James's yell Emma looked up to see the Wraith heading straight for them.

"REGINA!" Acting out of pure instinct and panic Emma shoved Regina to the side to get her out of the vengeful beast's path. The Wraith was sucked into the portal and Red felt a split second of relief before something wrapped around Emma's ankle and she was yanked into the portal.

"NOOOOOO!" Snow screamed, quickly echoed by James.

Red glanced at Snow and James who were both on the ground, James having been swept aside by the Wraith. Snow of course had instantly rushed to kneel down at his side to make sure he was okay. Red quickly worked out that as agile as Snow and James both were they would have no chance to get to the portal in time to go after their daughter. Red didn't really think about her actions but unwilling to let Emma jump into the dark unknown alone Red sprang into action, taking a run and jump into the portal. She heard a vague yell behind her narrowly followed by a dull thump as the portal closed indicating that Snow or James had tried and failed to follow her. Recalling why she'd jumped into the portal Red desperately reached down as she continued to plummet into the dark abyss. Her fingers brushed against something and she stretched her arm out as far as she could to grip it. Finally she closed her fingers around a leather like material and gave a sharp pull to tug what she hoped was Emma towards her. Finally the blonde came into sight and Red allowed herself a moment of relief. No matter what happened from that point on, at least they weren't alone. Emma looked up and their eyes met for a split second before they both slammed into the ground.

XXX

"Mulan what is that?" Aurora asked, trepidation tainting her tone as she stared down at the two women sprawled on the floor.

"That…" Mulan's resentment was obvious when she spoke. "That is what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our Prince."

Aurora inhaled in shock as she watched the blonde women stir slightly. The movement caused her to notice that the dark haired women had a tight grip on a fistful of the other woman's jacket.

"Ooooww." The blonde whined as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Mulan's sword was instantly trained on her and when she finally became aware of her surroundings she focused on the sword and jerked back by a fraction. "Whoa."

"Whoa?" Aurora echoed in confusion, her gaze momentarily flitting towards Mulan. "What does she mean?"

Mulan didn't answer, partly because she didn't know but mostly because she was too busy glaring threateningly at the woman on the floor.

"Red." Without tearing her eyes away from the armour clad woman pointing a sword at her Emma reached out and gently swatted any part of Red she could reach. "Ru…Red, wake up." After a few more prods, Emma finally felt Red beginning to stir under her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. It was bad enough that Red had jumped in after her, and Emma was still baffled as to _why_ she'd done that but it would have been so much worse if Red had been seriously hurt by the fall.

"Emma…"

"R-Red." Emma tripped over her words as she gave Red another light shake to wake her up. She didn't take her eyes off the sword pointed menacingly to her throat however. "Come on, wake up."

Red finally opened her eyes and winced at the pain in her head. She blinked up at the blurry figures above them and instantly froze at the sight of the blade being moved back and forth between herself and Emma.

"Who are you?" Mulan demanded seriously.

"We're…" Red paused for a moment, realizing that she really wasn't sure _who_ she was anymore. "I'm Red and this is Emma. We were pulled into the portal and…"

"You brought the Wraith." Mulan interrupted angrily.

"More like it brought us." Emma muttered, reaching up to rub her throbbing shoulder which had slammed solidly into the ground.

"Stand up," Mulan ordered, taking a step back. "Now."

Emma looked rather affronted at being ordered around. "Look here lady…"

"Emma, she has a sword. Just do what she says." Red cut Emma off as she carefully stood up, pulling the hot-headed blonde with her thanks to the firm grip she still had on Emma's jacket. When Emma was on her feet Red warily let go, her gaze trained on the strangers in front of her. "We mean no harm."

"How are we meant to believe that when you brought that _thing_?" Aurora asked sceptically from where she was hovering behind Mulan. "He killed Philip!"

"Philip?" Red echoed in confusion.

"Our prince. He…"

"_Princess_!" Mulan cut Aurora off with a sharp look.

"Princess?" Emma echoed, looking the young woman over. "Princess who?"

"Princess Aurora." Aurora hesitantly introduced herself. Mulan rolled her eyes at the fact that Aurora was completely ignoring her order not to talk to the strangers.

"Seriously?" Emma smirked despite the serious nature of their situation. "Aurora as in sleeping beauty?"

"I'm sorry?" Aurora asked, tilting her head to the left in confusion.

"Sleeping beauty. You pricked your finger and fell into a deep sleep until your prince woke you up?"

"Yes, that happened." Aurora confirmed quietly, dropping her gaze to the ground. "But I wouldn't describe the effect as sleep."

"Enough talking." Mulan interrupted impatiently. "How and why did you bring the Wraith here?"

"We didn't bring it." Emma frowned, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "It pulled me in and Ruby…" she glanced at Red with a troubled expression. "We didn't bring it here okay?"

"You said something about a portal." Mulan accused purposefully. "Who conjured the portal?"

"Well Regina did but we had to get rid of the Wraith…"

"So you did bring it here." Mulan interrupted sharply, anger returning to her voice. "Aurora?"

"Yes Mulan?" Aurora stepped forward instantly.

"You're Mulan?" Emma asked, somewhat awed. "Seriously?"

"Get me the rope from my things." Mulan said without tearing her eyes away from their soon to be prisoners.

"Oh come on…" Emma looked immediately crestfallen. "My favourite fairytale character is kidnapping me? Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know what that means." Mulan said, lowering her sword to step forward. "Hold your arms up."

Emma sighed but did as she was told.

Mulan gave Emma a quick pat down with one hand but didn't find anything interesting until she reached her belt which concealed some kind of small device.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, instinctively moving to prevent Mulan from taking the gun. She didn't have her hand halfway to her belt before the blade of the sword was pressed against her throat. A low growl sounded from her left and she watched as Mulan's eyes flicked briefly in that direction.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Emma swallowed hard and slowly looked to her left to see that Red had taken a half step forward, her body poised to attack. Worried that Red would try to defend her and get hurt because of it Emma spoke up softly. "It's okay Ru-Red."

Red slowly relaxed her stance though she didn't take her eyes away from the sword at Emma's throat.

"Is it a weapon?" Mulan asked, holding the gun up in front of her eyes.

"Yes." Emma answered shakily.

Mulan gave her a hard look. "If you mean no harm why would you bring weapons?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but she was promptly cut off by Aurora's arrival.

"What's going on? What's that?"

"I don't know." Mulan answered, tucking the weapon into her armour. "Did you get the rope?"

"Yes." Aurora answered, stepping forward with the rope in hand.

"Good, tie them up." Mulan ordered without drawing her eyes away from Emma. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Of course I can." Aurora huffed before stepping forward to tie Emma's hands in front of her.

Emma looked to her left, sharing a nervous look with Red.

Red offered a small smile though it wasn't half as assuring as she'd intended it to be.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second installment of 'We found love' (excuse errors but I'm exhausted). Thank you all for the reviews/fave/story alerts. You guys are all awesome. **

**Also if you didn't see my 'warning' on tumblr for this chapter here it is again: 'The next chapter of 'We found love' is going to be long (I'm on the seventh page already and I'm not even half done) and is going to contain quite a few scenes from 2x03. It's going to branch off after though. '**

Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Emma whispered to Red as they tromped towards the village. "What is this place?"

"I don't know." Red answered her own eyes wide with apprehension as she took in the sight of the people around them. "Everything is so different."

"Different from what?" Mulan asked from behind them, her tone letting them know exactly how miffed she was. "28 years ago?"

"Yes." Red nodded meekly.

"After the curse was weakened the land was ravaged." Mulan said defensively. "This is our safe haven, our home."

Red exhaled slowly, clearly taken aback at the site of the land she once knew so well.

"I feel like she should be poking us with a stick to get us to go faster." Emma muttered sullenly as she tripped over something at her feet. Red frowned at her and Emma shrugged sheepishly. "I'm just saying."

"I'd advise you not to say anything," Mulan interjected. "You'll only make things worse for yourself."

"You can't seriously think this is our fault." Emma said, glancing over her shoulder at Mulan and Aurora. "We don't want to be here anymore than _you want us _here."

"Emma, calm down." Red muttered, her eyes flicking briefly towards the sheriff. "We're not in Maine anymore, confrontation won't help us here."

Emma huffed but did as she was told.

"Is that where the curse took you?" Aurora asked interestedly. "Maine?"

"Yes, that's where we were all sent." Red answered with a short nod.

"But you found your way back and you brought the Wraith with you?" Aurora asked, a hint of accusation creeping into her voice.

"We didn't mean to do that." Emma piped up. "Regina said this place didn't even exist anymore."

Mulan shook her head in response to Aurora interacting with their prisoners and picked up her pace to walk in front of them. She stopped and turned to them, causing them to halt with her.

"Enough talking." She glanced to her left and waved what looked to be a soldier towards them. "Take them to the pit while I consult with Lancelot."

The soldier stepped forward and none too gently seized Red and Emma by their forearms, tugging them towards. Emma instinctively fought the tugging, digging her heels into the ground but she was no match for the guards superior strength.

"Do you believe them?" Aurora asked as she moved to stand next to Mulan, watching the solder drag their prisoners towards the pit. "That they're innocent?"

"Nobody is innocent Princess." Mulan said wistfully as she watched them go. "Come, we must find Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" Aurora echoed in confusion though she willingly started to walk at Mulan's side towards a small shack across the makeshift village.

"Our leader," Mulan explained simply. "He'll want to know what's happened." She glanced in Aurora's direction.

_To Philip. _The words went unsaid but Mulan's expression said it all.

"Perhaps I should wait for you outside," Aurora said hesitantly, not keen to bear witness to the conversation that was about to occur, "If you don't mind."

"Of course," Mulan nodded understandingly. She had expected as much even before she informed Aurora of the topic of conversation.

XXX

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed loudly as she was shoved through a wooden door with Red at her side. The door was slammed behind them and Emma quickly turned on Red. "What the hell was that? You didn't even try to get away. We could have taken him."

"We're not in your land anymore Emma, you need to choose your battles wisely here. That wasn't one of them." Red answered firmly. "These people are not our enemy. They're victims of the curse, just like the rest of us."

"They kidnapped us." Emma grumbled rubbing her sore wrist. "That kind of makes them our enemy, you know?"

Red shook her head with a sigh.

"Perhaps I can help."

Red and Emma whirled towards the back of the cave to see a tall silhouette approaching them. An older woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, unconsciously stepping closer to Red.

"A friend." The woman answered mysteriously. "My name is Cora."

Red narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to place where she recognised the women. They'd never met before, that much she knew for sure but there was something vaguely familiar about her and the name certainly rang a bell.

"Why should we trust you?" Emma asked suspiciously. "You're down here just like us. Only we've done nothing wrong."

"Neither did I." Cora said agreeably.

"Then why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land…" Cora gave an all suffering sigh as if she didn't want to admit what she was about to say. "She cast it."

"Regina?" Emma asked in shock just as Red perked up, realisation covering her expression.

"Yes but…"

Cora didn't have time to get the words out before Red was gripping the sleeve of Emma's jacket to tug her back a couple of steps.

"Emma, don't talk to her." Red ordered sharply as she gripped Emma's other arm and gaze a tug, turning her to face her. "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is ten times worse."

"Seriously?" Emma cast a judgemental look towards the harmless looking older woman. She certainly didn't have the demanding presence that Regina possessed nor did she seem very intimidating.

"_Emma_." Red continued seriously causing Emma's eyes to rivet back to her. "This woman _made_ the Queen what she is. Her actions made your mother's _life_ what it was. You cannot trust her."

"I'm sorry." Cora stepped forward and Red instantly positioned herself in front of Emma, shielding her from the oncoming woman. "Have we met before?"

"No." Red answered coldly. "But I've heard about what you've done."

Cora smiled, not unkindly. "You shouldn't believe rumours dear."

"My information comes from a reliable source."

"And what source would that be?"

"_Snow White_."

"Snow?" Cora looked momentarily shocked by the answer before she pasted a smile on her face. "How is my granddaughter? I haven't seen her in so long."

"That's your own fault." Red practically growled.

"Please, believe me…whatever my daughter told Snow isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out." Emma whispered from where she was standing close to Red's back.

"_Emma_."

"Okay…" Emma murmured leaning forward slightly "Right now we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked quietly.

"My son, I kind of share him with Regina." Emma admitted without hesitation. "It's complicated."

Red rolled her eyes in disbelief at Emma's naivety. She turned around and gripped Emma's arms, giving her a sharp tug. "Emma! Don't _talk_ to her!"

"Enough!" A voice exclaimed loudly, drawing the trio's attention up to the opening above their heads. A rope was thrown down for them. "Our leader requests an audience."

XXX

"I'm sorry, how did you say you know me?" Red asked suspiciously as she stared at the man at the head of the table. He seemed nice enough but Red was completely lost as to why he thought he knew her.

"I recognise you as a friend of Snow's of course." Lancelot explained. "You wouldn't recognise me because I didn't stay long enough to be introduced. Snow is a dear friend of mine though and I want offer you our hospitality."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Red said as Emma continued to pick at the food on the table. "But we can't stay. We have to find a way home."

"Leaving is not wise, the enchanted forest is not as you remember." Lancelot warned her. "The ogres have returned."

"_Ogres_?" That certainly caught Emma's attention. "Like as in fee fi fo fum?"

"Those are the giants." Red corrected patiently.

"Ogres are far worse." Lancelot continued. "That's why we live here, in this asylum where it's safe. Please, stay here where it's safe. There are no more portals left."

"I think I know of one." Red disagreed. She'd been doing quite a bit of thinking since they'd arrived and after considering what Snow would do if she were in the same situation she'd come up with a plan.

"You do?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Where?" Lancelot questioned.

Red wavered for a moment, something telling her not to reveal her plans. Maybe it was the questioning of what Snow would do. "I don't feel comfortable revealing my plans with Cora here. From what Snow told me she's powerful and more evil than you can imagine."

"Not anymore, the curse stripped her of her powers." Lancelot corrected her. "But given her reputation she'd locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless I'd rather not take the chance." Red said, unwilling to be swayed. "Just trust me, I may have a way."

"I'll allow you to leave." Lancelot conceded. "But on one condition. Take my bravest warrior with you." As if she'd been expecting to be summoned Mulan appeared at Lancelot's side. "Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves." Emma informed him sharply.

"Deal." Red agreed without hesitation. "Thank you for your help Lancelot."

XXX

Mulan hadn't taken more than a few steps away from the table before Aurora appeared at her side.

"I can come too, can't I?"

"What?" Mulan stopped suddenly and turned to Aurora. "Of course you can't come. It's too dangerous. You should stay here where you'll be safe."

"I don't want to stay here." Aurora pouted, her voice bordering on a whine. "I don't know any of these people. I want to go with you."

"Well you can't, it's too dangerous. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and that's a promise I intend to keep."

Aurora all but stomped her foot. "I'll just follow you again if you don't let me come."

Mulan stared back at Aurora in silence making it clear that threats weren't going to work on her.

"Please?" Aurora attempted, visibly deflating. "I don't want to stay here alone. I want to help."

Mulan was silent for a moment before she finally relented. "Fine but you have to do what I say."

"Okay." Aurora agreed enthusiastically.

"With no arguments," Mulan added as an afterthought. "If I tell you to stay back, you stay back. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Aurora nodded solemnly.

Mulan sighed and continued to walk forwards, leaving Aurora standing on her own.

XXX

"We can set up camp here." Mulan announced as she stepped into a large clearing with Aurora at her side and Emma and Red trailing behind her. "We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"If we're hiding from ogres shouldn't we, I don't know…not start a fire?" Emma asked sceptically.

"Ogres are blind." Red answered distractedly. "They hunt by sound."

"Right," Emma muttered. "Because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"It's getting dark." Red noted in concern as she looked to the sky. "Has there been a full moon lately?"

Mulan looked over her shoulder in confusion. "No, the last full moon cycle was two weeks ago."

Red breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Why do you ask?" Aurora asked curiously.

"I was just wondering." Red lied before quickly changing the subject. The alliance Emma and herself had with Mulan and Aurora was still fragile and despite Lancelot's orders Red worried that the issues of her wolf might push Mulan too far. "Emma and I will find some water."

"We will?" Emma asked cluelessly. She was met with an expectant look from Red. "Right, we will."

Red started to walk forward and Emma cautiously followed her.

"Are you okay?" Red asked sympathetically as she took in Emma's wary expression. "I know you must be feeling out of your element here."

"I'm fine." Emma said in a slightly defensive tone. "Really, I'm okay."

"That's good." Red didn't believe Emma of course. It was clear that the blonde was struggling and out of her element, but Red knew not to push. Emma was just as, if not more hard-headed than her mother.

XXX

"Remind me again why we're walking through the forest in the middle of the night when we just spent two hours setting up camp back there?" Emma requested as she tromped through the forest after Mulan who was leading them with a torch. Not the kind Emma was used to of course because apparently electricity was not something that existed in the 'Enchanted forest'.

"We're close to the castle." Mulan answered, glancing over her shoulder in time to see Aurora untangling herself from a branch. "Aurora you've gotta keep up."

"Sorry but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods." Finally managing to free herself Aurora hurried to catch up. "It's cold out here."

"Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back at the camp."

Aurora caught sight of movement at her side and glanced in that direction in time to see Emma shrug off what she was wearing.

"Here." Emma said holding the jacket out to Aurora.

Aurora took it cautiously, surprised by Emma's kindness. "Thank you."

Emma shrugged, a weak smile tugging at her lips. "No problem."

Aurora watched Emma walk ahead before glancing down at the item of clothing in her hand. She didn't recognise the strange texture of the material she was clasping in her hand. "What kind of corset is this?"

"Up here." Red called from the top of a small hill.

"That's it?" Emma asked, her gaze fixing on the castle in the distance. It didn't look all that impressive though that was doubtlessly due to the years of decay it had suffered.

"That's it." Red confirmed softly, thinking back to the many times she'd spent in the castle with Snow.

XXX

"_Are you excited?" Red asked, practically bouncing up and down next to Snow on the small couch in the nursery. _

_Snow smiled softly at her friend's obvious excitement. "Excited, more like terrified." _

_The grin on Red's face instantly dropped to be replaced with a look of concern. "Why?"_

"_You heard what the Queen said." Snow said with a meek shrug. "She'll stop at nothing to destroy my happiness even if that means using my daught…" Snow trailed off at the accidental revelation. "Um…"_

"_Daught?" Red echoed in confusion. "What do you mea…?" she trailed off with a gasp. "It's a girl?" _

"_Well yes but…" Snow was cut off by Red lunging forward to hug her exuberantly. She laughed despite herself and returned the tight embrace for a moment before gently pushing Red back. "You can't tell anyone. Charming doesn't even know yet."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Red pouted. "I'm your best friend." _

"_I wanted it to be a surprise." Snow shrugged sheepishly, a teasing grin tugging at her lips. "Plus I think you're more excited about the baby then I am." _

_Red playfully narrowed her eyes but she was quickly distracted by the matter at hand. "Do you have a name for her yet?"_

"_Emma." Snow answered, glancing down at her protruding stomach. "Her name is Emma." _

"_Emma." Red whispered the name almost reverently, causing Snow to look back up at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion at Red's suddenly serious expression. _

"_Are you okay Red?" _

"_I'm fine. I was just thinking." Red looked back up, giving Snow a reassuring smile. "You know I love her already, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do." Snow chuckled fondly. _

"_I'll never let anything happen to her." Red continued solemnly. "If the Queen wants your daughter she'll have to get through me first. I'll protect Emma with my life." _

"_I know you will." Snow smiled softly and reached out to grasp Red's hand. "I don't doubt you for a second."_

"Rubes?" Emma asked, waving a hand in front of Red's face. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Red blinked the upturned couch she'd been staring down at coming into focus. She looked up to see Emma staring at her in concern.

"Where'd you go?" Emma asked, smiling unsurely. "You zoned out there for a minute."

"I was just thinking." Red muttered, shaking her head. She glanced around the room, taking in the mess. In her mind she could see it the way it was 28 years ago when it had first been decorated in preparation for Emma's arrival. "This was going to be your nursery. Snow changed her mind about the colour a hundred times before she settled on this. She wanted it to be perfect." She was answered with silence and glanced up at Emma who was watching her warily. "Sorry, I know this must be hard to hear."

Emma gave a shot nod before she turned back to the wardrobe. "So do you have any idea how to turn this thing on?"

"We'll have to get it back to the island." Red answered, running her hand over the smoothed over bark of the tree. "Hopefully someone there will have magic."

"And how do you propose we carry this thing?"

"With the help of an old friend."

Red and Emma turned their heads to the open doorway as Lancelot walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I grew restless and I wanted to help in any way I could." Lancelot answered, walking forward to stand in front of Red.

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Red asked, glancing over Lancelot's shoulder as if she expected the two to be hovering in the doorway.

"I sent them to find food." Lancelot answered, briefly glancing at Emma who was staring at the wardrobe, her arms crossed in front of her chest. It didn't take long for his own gaze to stray to the wardrobe. "So this is it. The portal you were after."

"The same one Emma went through." Red said wistfully. "It's how she skipped the curse."

"Remarkable." Lancelot murmured.

"Gepetto carved it from an enchanted tree but there's no magic left." Red informed him quietly.

"A portal this powerful…there must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in Emma's wardrobe?" Red asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Well I just want you to get home." Lancelot glanced over at Emma. "And get back to your son…Henry. He must miss you."

Red forced herself to smile in response and turned to look at Emma. Without missing a beat she gripped Emma's right shoulder with her left hand and used the other to pull the sword from Emma's belt before whirling on Lancelot.

Emma fell back with a startled gasp, having not expected the quick movements.

"Stay away from him Emma, he's not who he claims to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked, her gaze flicking between Red and Lancelot. "Who the hell is he?"

"There is only one person you told Henry's name."

"Cora." As soon as Emma spoke Lancelot was engulfed in purple smoke which faded away to reveal Cora standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Clever girl," Cora smiled condescendingly. "I see my daughter taught you well."

"I learnt nothing from your daughter." Red spat, keeping the sword trained on the vile woman in front of her.

"Then perhaps my granddaughter." Cora said jovially. "From what I've heard young Snow grew into quite the leader."

Red took a swing at Cora with the sword but before she could inch forward by more than a couple of inches she found herself hurling through the air. She slammed into the wall with a grunt and Emma began to run towards her only to be telekinetically tossed to the side.

"Thank you for your help." Cora smirked as she strolled towards Red. "I don't know what your connection to Snow is but _thank you_. I've been looking for a way over for so long." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Emma get to her feet and rush towards her. Without looking away from Red who was stilled pinned to the wall Cora threw up her arm and tripped Emma with fabric from the ground.

Red thrashed against the force constraining her but to no avail.

"I can't wait to see my daughter." Cora said almost gleefully. "And Snow and young Henry of course."

"You won't touch them." Red warned in a choked voice. "Any of them."

"I'm afraid you can't stop me dear." Cora smirked, rather fascinated by the girls obviously protective attitude. "I'll do whatever I like."

"No you won't." Emma stated just as she managed to create a spark. Unseen by both Red and Cora she had crawled over to the wardrobe and used her gunpowder to start a small fire.

Cora turned around with a small gasp. "NO!" she stormed forward and made a pulling motion to drag the fire towards her before hurling it at Emma who instinctively ducked and covered. The fire didn't have a chance to reach its target however as Mulan threw herself into its path, deflecting it with her sword.

"Mulan!" Aurora cried in alarm as Mulan crashed to the floor. She was on her feet within seconds however, pointing her sword at Cora.

"We're not done." Cora warned, glancing between the women before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

As soon as Cora had disappeared Red slid to the ground and Aurora rushed to help Emma to her feet.

"You okay?" Emma asked breathlessly as she walked over to Red.

"I'm fine." Red nodded, her voice straining ever so slightly.

"She's gone." Emma said, glancing to the burning wardrobe in disappointment. "So is our ride home. Sorry."

"You did what you had to do." Red said reassuringly. "I would have done the same."

Emma smiled meekly in thanks.

"How could I be so blind?" Mulan exclaimed as she paced back and forth. "How could I not see that it was Cora?"

"Let's be fair, the whole shape shifting thing threw me to." Emma said, glancing in Mulan's direction.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan's gaze flicked between Emma and Aurora.

"The truth would probably be a good place to start." Emma sighed.

"Cora's still out there." Mulan stated seriously. "We need to find her, we need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"And who's going to lead us, you?" Aurora asked expectantly.

"No." Mulan turned to Red. "Her."

"What?" Red looked stunned by the authority suddenly being placed on her. "Oh…no, I can't. Snow is the leader, not me. I'm just the best friend and tracker."

"You know about Cora's past and you have experience. I think you'll make a fine leader."

"Well I-I'm honoured but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke." Red objected, apprehensive of the responsibility.

"We'll help you, we'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan directed the last part of her statement at Aurora who nodded.

"Yes."

Red was silent and Mulan took that as some kind of agreement. "Come. We'll return to camp for the night and then set off again in the morning."

XXX

Red was lying on her back staring at the moon, peeking out from some dark cloud when Emma interrupted her thoughtful silence.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Hmm?" Red glanced to her right where Emma was lying next to her. The blonde had moved onto her side, leaning up on her elbow to watch Red. "Doing what?"

"Staring at the moon. And you asked Mulan earlier if there was going to be a full moon." Emma smiled quizzically. "You're not afraid of the big bad wolf are you?"

Red flinched in surprise at the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh my God, you are aren't you?" Emma had the good grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry, I just figured that since you're Red riding hood according to Henry's book…"

"Henry didn't tell you about me?" Red asked, appropriately shocked. "You don't know?"

"He told me that you're Red riding hood, yeah." Emma answered obliviously. "I didn't exactly read his book myself though."

"Emma." Red slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "There's something you need to know about me. But I don't want you to be afraid."

"Okay." Emma moved to mimic Red's position. "What is it? Are you going to tell me that there are really werewolves hiding out in the forest when there's a full moon because ogres I can handle, _werewolves_ are a whole other story."

"Of me," Red momentarily closed her eyes, "I don't want you to be afraid of _me_."

"No offence Ruby but I'm pretty sure I could take you with one hand tied behind my back." Emma said through a puzzled chuckle.

Red took a deep breath before she spoke up again. "Emma, I'm a werewolf."

Emma blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak and promptly shut it again. "Um…"

"Yeah." Red nervously bit her lip as she watched Emma's expression intently.

"You're a werewolf," Emma echoed, obviously trying to process the new information. Red nodded, relieved that Aurora and Mulan were out of earshot. "A werewolf as in you go around growling and eating people?" Red cringed at the question and Emma mentally kicked herself for her own insensitivity. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay." Red smiled weakly. "That's accurate. I have hurt people, killed people even."

Emma stared back at Red with wide eyes. She couldn't imagine Ruby hurting _anyone_ let alone killing them.

"I had a cloak which used to keep me from changing but…"

"A red cloak?" Emma asked knowingly. "That's where the little red riding hood thing comes from?"

Red shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, pretty much. But I don't have it anymore and we only have around two weeks before the next wolfstime."

"Oh."

"I should have thought about it before I jumped in after you but I…"

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked cutting Red off. "Jump in after me I mean?"

"I-I…" Red trailed off unsure how to tell Emma exactly _why_ she had jumped into the portal after her. "Snow and James couldn't reach you in time and I didn't want you to be alone."

"That's it?" Emma raised a sceptical eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to risk your life."

Red wavered for a moment before deciding that honesty was her best option. "You know your mo…" seeing Emma flinch she quickly changed what she was going to say. "Snow is my best friend, right?"

"Right." Emma nodded.

"Well I was kind of attached to you before you were born. Snow used to joke that I was more enamoured by you than she was." Red smiled a far off look in her eyes. "I was meant to be your cool aunt. Teach you how to track and hunt…anything your parents wouldn't approve of really."

Emma chuckled despite herself at the thought of her roommate berating the confident brunette. It certainly was a strange image.

"I swore to protect you no matter what." Red said quietly. She finally refocused on Emma, her stare intent. "And that's what I was doing when I followed you into the portal."

"Do you think she'll see it that way?"

"Are you kidding?" Red laughed despite her previously serious tone of her voice. "Snow will be so pissed at me you have no idea. She'll kick my ass for being so stupid when I get back…and then she'll spend the next few days thanking me."

"You two seem really close." Emma said with a small if somewhat unsure smile. It was rather weird to think of Ruby and Mary Margaret as best friends.

"We were…we are." Ruby returned the smile, though hers was tainted with sadness. "Other than Granny Snow was…_is_ the closest thing to family I have."

"And the curse screwed that up." Emma hesitantly reached out to give Red's hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Yes, it did." Red allowed herself a moment to think about the time she'd wasted treating her old friends, especially Snow as mere acquaintances before she shook her head, forcing herself to get back to the issue at hand. "But Emma when wolfstime comes…"

"We'll deal with it when it gets here." Emma interrupted firmly. "You said we have a couple of weeks, didn't you? We just have to get back to Storybrooke before the full moon."

Red nodded understandingly and without another word Emma let go of her hand to lie back down on the ground. Red followed suit, curling onto her side so that she was facing Emma. They fell into silence for a few long minutes before Red noticed a slight tremble to Emma's jaw. Looking closer she could just about make out the sparkle of tears in the blondes eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Emma embarrassedly wiped the sudden onslaught of tears away and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Seeing the nursery was kind of rough."

"I understand." Red murmured sympathetically.

"We should get some sleep." Emma said, twisting onto her side so that her back was facing Red. "If tomorrow is going to be anything like today."

Red nodded even though Emma couldn't see her. "Goodnight Emma."

"Night Ruby." Emma whispered back.

Red closed her eyes to try to get to sleep. I was easier said than done however due to the uncomfortable ground they were sleeping on. After ten minutes or so passed she opened her eyes to see that Emma was still facing away from her.

"Emma?" she whispered, wary of waking Emma up should she be asleep.

"Hmm?"

"About Snow and James..." Red said carefully. "They would have followed you themselves if they could have. If I know them they'll be trying to get us back right now."

All was silent for a few long moments and Red was just beginning to regret saying anything when Emma muttered two simple words.

"Thank you."

XXX

Mulan was sharpening her sword when she noticed movement to her left out of the corner of her eye. She looked up in time to see Aurora slip out of her tent and timidly approach the fire Mulan was sitting next to.

"Princess." Mulan greeted the Princess with a simple nod before she went back to sharpening her sword.

"Mulan." Aurora responded softly as she sat down next a couple of feet away from the warrior.

"Is something wrong?" Mulan asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I kept falling dozing asleep so I decided to come out here for a while."

Mulan paused momentarily, her stone mid-swipe to mull over what Aurora had said. "That's the point in going to bed, is it not? To get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep." Aurora mumbled, turning her gaze to the fire.

"You should get some rest." Mulan finally stopped sharpening her sword to concentrate on Aurora. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Aurora shrugged. "I thought I could talk to you for a while."

"What would you like to talk about?" Mulan asked warily, settling the sword down at her side.

"Anything." Aurora slowly shuffled closer until she was sitting right next to Mulan. She cast a glance towards Red and Emma who were talking in the makeshift tent they'd opted to share. She watched Red laugh at something Emma had said and tilted her head in consideration. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know." Mulan answered, her own gaze fixated to their companions. "Perhaps they're talking about their home."

"Maybe." Aurora murmured wistfully. She leaned to the right so that her arm lightly touched Mulan's between them. Human contact was something she'd missed profusely when she was under the curse and kind served to reassure her. "Do you think we'll be able to get them back?"

"I don't know." Mulan said honestly. "We can only do our best." She wavered for a moment before turning her head to look at the Princess. "Are you sure you want to come? The journey will be dangerous and Cora is a formidable enemy."

"I do." Aurora nodded resolutely. "I have to go with you, I have nothing else now."

Mulan nodded understandingly, something akin to compassion stirring within her at the realisation that what Aurora said was correct. They did only have each other. She glanced at Emma and Red to see that they had lay back down within their tent, apparently to go to sleep. Turning her gaze back to Aurora she noticed the Princess was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Princess? Are you sure you don't wish to go back to your tent to get some sleep?"

Aurora blinked her aching eyes rapidly. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Mulan reluctantly agreed and settled back. "Then we'll keep watch."

Aurora visibly perked up at the idea of doing something useful and glanced around quickly to assess their surroundings. When she saw nothing however she quickly grew bored and slumped back into her previous position.

Mulan on the other hand continued to scan the area surrounding them for any signs of danger. No longer than thirty minutes passed before something collided with her shoulder and she startled slightly. She glanced at her shoulder only to see that Aurora had dozed off and her head had dropped onto her shoulder. Mulan frowned at her for a moment. After all Aurora's position meant that her reaction time would increase, making it more likely that they would be attacked. Mulan could hardly wake the obviously exhausted Princess however and gripping her sword in her hand she shifted herself so that Aurora was in a more comfortable position.

TBC


End file.
